<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pathetic Display by 1478963255</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519366">A Pathetic Display</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255'>1478963255</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humiliation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Classroom Sex, Cock Cages, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Praise Kink, Small Penis, Subspace, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unbeta'd we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri could bear it no longer. It had been hours of torture. He needed release and he could only have it at his professor's command.</p>
<p>F/M relationship. Small penis, humiliation, praise kink, chastity device. A request but also self-indulgent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humiliation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pathetic Display</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested after someone asked for more small cock Dimitri after reading my other fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380261">'A Pitiful Display'.</a> I also kind of have a small-cock kink so, I enjoyed writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Goddess<em>, how long had it been.</em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Dimitri shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the hard wood of the bench pressing against his rear and making him ache. The sweat collected in his hairline across his brow and he could feel a droplet running down the side of his face, following the curve of his high cheekbone, chiselled jaw and delicate neck. He prayed that Dedue would not notice.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She came to him that morning, the professor, with her trademark sultry smirk, a slight quirk at the corner of her mouth when she knocked at his bedroom door. She handed him what he both dreaded and ached for; a wooden box with <em>it</em> wrapped beautifully in royal blue silk inside. She said nothing, only tilted her head back questioningly with an eyebrow quirked, asking him wordlessly. Dimitri’s hands trembled when he took the box from her and he nodded eagerly. She accepted his answer, briskly turning on her heel and heading to class ahead of time, her cape whirling about her like a tornado.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Dimitri was still unsure about the relationship he had with the professor. It was illicit, certainly immoral, and perhaps even illegal… but when her eyes were locked with his and praises tumbled from her lips like prayers, he couldn’t care any less. <em>Flames to morality and legality.</em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He tried to shift around on the bench to make himself more comfortable but even just a fraction of movement made his entire body quake. His hand tightened about his quill and he didn’t miss the way Dedue’s head twitched to the left ever so slightly, to glance at his shaking hand. A shuddering gasp breathed from between his lips and he did his best to conceal his frustration.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Your Highness,” Dedue whispered from beside him, “is everything alright?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Y-Yes… yes, Dedue. Fret not.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Dimitri managed a tired and unconvincing smile and Dedue hummed, returning his gaze to the front of the class to where Byleth was teaching.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>How could she remain so coolly calm when she <em>knew</em> he was in this state because of <em>her</em>?</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She held onto her pointer delicately, a long thin piece of polished birch wood, tapping at the chalkboard and reading from her book of notes. She decided not to use a book from the library and instead taught what she knew; ‘the best way to learn is from being out on the field, not from a book’, she had said. How ironic then, that she was teaching from a book; but all of the information she had would prove valuable when she did take her students out into the field.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She was brilliant. Strange, mysterious, <em>dazzling</em>, and brilliant.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Her turquoise hair cascaded in a messy arrangement about her face and shoulders, choppy and somewhat dishevelled no matter how much she brushed or played with it. Her eyes were always empty, vacant even, except for when she blazed about the battlefield like a fiery whirlwind or when she was alone with Dimitri. Even now as she lectured, they were empty, glazed over and dull.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>But how Dimitri loved the fire that burned behind them when she praised him and he blushed like a young schoolgirl at her words.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“That concludes today’s lecture. Please be sure to practice the techniques we discussed today,” Byleth said, setting her pointer atop her desk and straightening it so it aligned perfectly with the edge. “That includes you, Sylvain.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The redhead groaned. “Teach, it’s <em>archery</em>. What am <em>I</em> gonna need to know about archery?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“The best way to fight is if you know the ins-and-outs of everything and everyone, especially your enemy,” Byleth said, tidying her stack of papers and shooting Sylvain a cold stare from over her shoulder. “Last I remember, Mercedes had to do a great deal of unnecessary work when <em>you</em> got struck by an arrow.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sylvain frowned and tutted and stretched his arms over his head, standing. Mercedes and Annette hid a laugh behind their hands and, linking arms, left the class giggling. Ashe and Felix left together, with Ingrid dragging Sylvain out not far behind them. Dedue stood beside his and Dimitri’s shared desk, waiting.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Your Highness. It is time to eat.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ah, yes, let us—”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Dimitri.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Byleth’s voice called out from across the classroom. She had her eyes fixed on the young prince, who’s face heated up immediately. Even when she said only his name, he flushed. <em>How improper.</em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Professor?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Please stay behind. I wish to discuss your certification exam with you. It is drawing nearer after all.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Dimitri gave Dedue an apologetic look and the tall Duscur man nodded his understanding. He collected his and Dimitri’s things and left the classroom silently.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Byleth swept by Dimitri’s desk quickly, her hair sweeping behind her, her cloak dusting the floor with its hem. Her fingers came to the golden lock of the classroom door and she twisted her key inside of it. The sound of the mechanism twisting and locking into place sent a shudder through Dimitri. His hands pulled at the fabric of his uniform on his thighs beneath the desk, and his eyes slid shut as he tried to steady his breathing.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“How are you feeling?” came Byleth’s cool voice.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“F-Fine, Professor.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hmm, I see.” She did not sound pleased.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She came to stand beside him at his desk, looking down upon him as if he were less than her. When it was just the two of them, he was. She was so much more than him, so powerful, and so in control. He had initially been troubled and frustrated in relinquishing his control over to the professor but over time, he became accustomed to it and now, even preferred it; he didn’t have to worry about breaking anything or hurting anyone. She took charge of <em>everything.</em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>A single finger came to his chin, tilting it up so he had to face her, and his bright blue eyes blinked back at her dull grey ones.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“<em>Just</em> fine?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“W-Well… I-I—”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“It seems your small cock is already becoming accustomed to being caged in, is that it?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Her words sent a bolt of fire straight through his body and to the pit of his stomach. His fingers clenched even tighter at his thighs and he wanted to wrench his face free of her single-digit grip but knew that if he did, she would punish him even further. And he did not want that. He was falling, so quickly, and he wanted her to praise him. So badly. But <em>gods</em>, how her words sent shockwaves of guilty arousal through him; it made him feel filthy, how her words were able to elicit such a primal response from him, but he couldn’t help it.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I-I… It has been… d-difficult today, professor…”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She quirked an eyebrow at him and that was when her smirk returned. The one corner of her mouth turned upwards almost in a sadistic way and she let go of his chin, snapping her fingers instead and commanding him to follow her to the front of the class. She began to walk, the sound of her boots reverberating around the room and when she didn’t hear the painful screech of the wooden bench being pushed back, she looked over her shoulder. Dimitri hadn’t moved and his eyes were focused on his desk.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Something the matter, Dimitri?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I… If I move, I might—”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“If you wish to be a good and obedient boy, I suggest you follow me. <em>Quickly</em>.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>His ears burned hotly at his professor’s words and <em>oh</em>, how he wanted to be good for her. He grit his teeth together and stood, legs quaking and every inch he straightening his body sent another painfully pleasurable shock up his spine. It had been hours since he had been like this, exactly as she had instructed. She would be pleased with him because of that, right?</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He walked towards her shakily, following in her footsteps but his movements were slow and staggered. He stumbled, breathing heavy, and he had to grip onto the passing desks just to make sure he didn’t crumple into a pathetic, burning hot heap. Byleth stood before her desk, rolling and rapping her immaculately kept fingernails against the wood until finally, Dimitri stood before her, slightly hunched, the edges of his vision blurring with pain and pleasure.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“How are you feeling?” she repeated.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Dimitri hung his head, trying to blink through the tears threatening to start forming in his eyes. The sweat was rolling freely down his head now, soaking his back and resting in the dimples.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I cannot endure this… m-much longer, Professor…”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Byleth hummed gently and then offered her hand to him. Dimitri stared at it as if it were a blessing from the Goddess herself. He shakily took it with his own heavy gauntleted hand and Byleth tugged him steadily towards her. Even through the metal of his gauntlet, he could feel the warmth of her hand. She always did have wonderfully warm hands; so soft, so caring, so delicate and he loved the way they felt when they tousled his golden hair when she praised him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He also loved the way they felt wrapped around his cock.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“You have done so well for me today, I must admit,” Byleth hummed, more to herself than to Dimitri. He automatically shuddered at her response, heat coiling in his gut like an automatic response to her praise. His eyes fluttered shut just slightly as he drank in her words like a man parched; he let her words replay over and over again in his mind, enjoying the hot feeling it created in his gut.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Do you think you deserve a reward?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I… th-that is u-up to you, professor.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Be honest.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“… then y-yes. Please.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Byleth hummed again, interlinking her fingers with Dimitri’s through his gauntlet and tugging gently, she guided him so that his back pressed against her teaching desk. He pressed her body against his she held onto his face lovingly with her spare hand, sweeping the long blonde strands of hair from his face, gazing up at him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em><em>Yes</em>, her hands were warm. They were always so warm. Even against Dimitri’s flushed red blazing skin, her hand was warm. He stood taller than her by a few inches and yet he felt impossibly small in her touch; he kneed into her palm, tilting his head slightly as he revelled in the way her body pressed up against his. One of her thighs slipped between his legs, rubbing up against his crotch and she could feel the hardness of it against her leg.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Does it hurt?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I-Impossibly so.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Shall I take it off?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Dimitri’s eyes fluttered open only to roll into the back of his head and he nodded all too eagerly, swallowing dryly. Byleth smiled softly and cooed at him as if he were a child, hushing him when he whimpered at the feeling of her hand leaving his face. He leaned his buttocks against the desk and jutted his hips forward so that Byleth could start to undo his breeches. She undid them quickly and expertly, an action performed countless times before.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Her hand ghosted over the front of his smallclothes and he bristled. She was teasing him relentlessly. He should have known that his reward would not come easily nor quickly. She ground her thigh up between his again, right up against his cock and Dimitri’s hands flew to the desk behind himself, gripping onto the edge painfully hard.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“T-Take it off, professor, I beg of you—”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“But I quite like seeing you like this,” Byleth mused, rolling her body in waves against his, the press of her leg between his, the flush of her soft ample breasts squishing up against his chest, her eyes staring endlessly into his teary sapphire ones. “So cute—”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Cute… cute…</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“—almost ready to burst.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“<em>Ah!</em> Professor, please!” Dimitri threw his head back, a debauched and broken cry escaping his lips when he felt it grind against his cock even more. “I cannot take it any longer! Please! It hurts!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Dimitri, hush, <em>hush</em>, alright,” Byleth shushed him, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw where she could reach. Her hands pulled at his smallclothes and breeches and she dropped them to Dimitri’s thighs, where they clung on tightly around his thickly muscled thighs.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Dimitri’s small cock was caged in a contraption made of cold steel. When Byleth first introduced it to him, she had called it a ‘chastity device’. It fit him perfectly, almost <em>too perfectly</em>, where now that he was hard, his cock strained painfully against the metal. He filled out the small cage and Byleth admired the way the head of his cock was bright scarlet and weeping pathetically. She ran her fingers over the metal and it too, was warm, heated up by Dimitri’s skin.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He was trembling uncontrollably. If it were not for her leg firmly pressed between his own, he would have fallen to the floor a long time ago. She couldn’t help herself, she wanted to see him break <em>just a little more.</em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“It hurts, Dimitri?” she laughed softly, “but how could it? Your cock barely fills it out, you’re so <em>small</em>.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She knew she was lying -he did too- but that didn’t stop the groan from escaping Dimitri’s throat and his whole face burned an even deeper shade of red. Her humiliating words were sending him falling deeper and deeper and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to hold on before he came, even with the device on. The thought of it made his cock throb painfully between the tight confines of the steel.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Please… l-let me free, take it off… I-I cannot…” Dimitri panted.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Rut against me. I want to see how desperate you are and then I will reward you,” Byleth hummed, “maybe I’ll even kiss your pretty little cock.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em><em>Pretty little cock</em>. The words made Dimitri’s dick throb painfully through the metal bars and he nodded vehemently. His hands came to grip onto Byleth’s upper arms tightly though she didn’t say anything, only huffed a chuckle when his hips began to rock. It hurt; it <em>really did</em> hurt. His cock was rubbing up against the metal and the downwards curve of the chastity device imposed upon his achingly hard dick made Dimitri whimper and sob quietly, but he continued to rock his hips and grind against his professor’s thick milky thigh. He could feel the metal of the device catching on her tights every so often and he was half-afraid he would tear them, but he also was too far gone to wholly care.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Maybe Felix was right,” Byleth teased, “you are just a boar. An animal in heat, rutting so desperately against me with your little cock.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh… oh professor, <em>please</em>…”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>One of Byleth’s hands came to rest on Dimitri’s hip and he stilled almost immediately. Her touch grounded him, and he breathed raggedly, trying to calm his racing heart. It was thundering so powerfully in his ribcage he could feel it pulsing against his temples and in his parched throat. Byleth was gazing up at him, one hand on his hip and the other coming back up to cup the side of his face gently. She rubbed her thumb over his cheekbone.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She whispered to him. “Are you alright?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Y-Yes… yes…”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She nodded, relieved and then immediately, her eyes blazed with an intense fire once more. It truly dazzled him, the way that Byleth could easily flicker between these two sides of her. The hand on Dimitri’s hip came to skim down to his cock, fiddling with the contraption locking him painfully in place.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ll take it off now… and you’ve been <em>such a good boy for me</em>,” she said, fidgeting with the locking system, twisting and turning tiny bolts with her nimble and adept fingers.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes… yes… I’ve been good…” Dimitri repeated, lost in his own headspace.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I shall kiss it better, shall I?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Dimitri said nothing and only nodded, groaning loudly with relief when the chastity device sprang free, instantly releasing his tiny aching dick. It stood not at all proudly from his hips and Byleth cooed again, admiring how adorable it looked flushed an angry shade of red, the imprint of the metal bars still left into the skin.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Thank you, <em>thank you</em>, professor…” Dimitri babbled incomprehensibly, his voice diminishing away into nothing but a fevered whisper. Byleth stroked his cheek again reassuringly, trying to keep her eyes locked with his. They were fluttering away even though she was no longer touching his cock. The cool air in the classroom washed over him and Dimitri’s grip on Byleth’s arms tightened.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Dimitri, let go,” Byleth asked and surprisingly, he did so. It seemed he was not so completely lost. Keeping her burning gaze locked with the prince’s, Byleth fell to her knees, hands skimming down over his bare thighs until they rested on the sides. Dimitri brought a hand to cover his mouth, face red with shame but hips bucking forward with desire.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh Professor,” Dimitri breathed again.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Byleth smiled and then gently, ever so carefully, wrapped two fingers around the base of Dimitri’s cock in a gentle hold. The prince jolted and a choked gasp came from his lips. Byleth pumped him a few times, admiring the way his hips bucked forward every time she touched him. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and slowly, she leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to the leaking head.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The poor prince cried out again, clamping both his hands over his mouth. Tears spilt down his flushed cheeks and he was whimpering behind his hands.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Dimitri… your cock is so cute… so small… it fits so perfectly in my mouth,” Byleth said. She kept her eyes upwards as she opened her mouth and took the entirety of Dimitri’s small dick into her mouth without it even brushing over the back of her throat. She nestled her nose into the mass of blonde pubic hair which was thick and sweaty with his scent. He was shivering where he stood, his thighs quaking under her strong palms.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Byleth drew back just a little so that when she sucked softly, the edge of her lips came back and forth over his cock. She kept moving like that, sucking softly, using her lips more than her tongue of mouth to bring Dimitri off, the sounds of his tiny whimpers and small moans driving her forward.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em><em>Goddess</em>, Dimitri felt like he was going to explode. His cock was throbbing, his balls were tightening, and he couldn’t help but replay the professor’s cruel and loving words over and over in his head. <em>Cute. Small cock. A good boy. A desperate boar</em>. Everything she said was like an echo bouncing off the walls inside his mind.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Byleth bobbed back and forth quickly over Dimitri’s small length until finally, with a shattered cry, Dimitri came. A pitiful orgasm, spilling just into his professor’s mouth a few ropes that painted her tongue white. She swallowed his load easily and popped off his cock with a lewd sound. Dimitri was still sobbing from behind his hands, his eyebrows drawn upwards, tight with tension even after cumming.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Dimitri… <em>Dimitri</em>,” Byleth called. She stood slowly before him, drawing her leg back from between his and his body sagged against hers heavily. His head fell forward onto her shoulder and she smiled quietly, hushing the exhausted whimpering prince.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“You did so well for me, <em>so good</em>,” she reassured him, carding her delicate fingers through his hair. Dimitri sniffled and nodded absentmindedly, her words swimming in hazy mind. His cock was still sore, flaccid and pathetic now between his legs, hanging limply. He was sure he would feel the ghost of cold metal against his cock for days to come until he finally realised it wasn’t real… and then Byleth would put it back on him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I was… good…”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes, such a good boy, a good student for me,” she said again, turning her head to kiss into his sweaty golden hair. Even there he was soaked. He would need a bath. The others might think that he had worked up a sweat with his arduous training regime given how soaked his uniform was.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Professor…”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Come… I am sure Dedue is waiting for you. We should get you cleaned up before you eat.” Dimitri said nothing and only nodded, allowing himself a few more precious moments of rest against the professor’s shoulder before he stood and met her gaze once more.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>